1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a data communication system, an information processing apparatus and a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program, and more particularly, the example embodiments of the present invention relate to a data communication system for communicating with a connection point apparatus such as a wireless access point, an information processing apparatus included in the data communication system, and a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program executed on the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been developed various apparatuses For establishing connection to a wide area network, such as the Internet, or a local network via a wireless LAN or the like. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-33285 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1) discloses a wireless information terminal which is connected to a wireless access point via a wireless communication line and a wireless communication system including the wireless information terminal. When a user having the wireless information terminal is to select a wireless access point desired to be connected, the wireless information terminal and the wireless communication system disclosed in above-described Patent document 1 provide the user with congestion information and information on received electric field strength, whereby the user selects an optimal wireless access point.
However, according to the wireless information terminal and the wireless communication system, which are disclosed in above-described Patent document 1, the congestion information and other pieces of information such as an SSID (Service Set Identifier) are included in a beacon signal transmitted from a wireless access point to be connected. Therefore, the user of the wireless information terminal can establish connection to a wireless access point which requires the user to wait a shorter period of time for communication. However, user may possibly be connected to an undesired wireless access point. That is, when the above-described wireless information terminal is used, it is difficult to establish connection to a specific wireless access point.